Until Eternity
by Spring Goddess
Summary: Shinn Asuka wants to end his life but he changed his mind when he met Stellar Loussier, and he fell in love with the girl… can they live happily ever after? Please forgive me ShinnxLunamaria Fans...hehehe


**Until Eternity… **

By: Spring Goddess

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it the only way to forget her is to kill myself…!" the boy with a dark colored hair and with a ruby colored eyes finally decided.

**Flashback:**

A week ago he discovered that his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke is having an affair with an unknown guy, well he still tried to make things up, but Lunamaria just want to call it quits, " shut up Shinn, can't you see… I don't love you anymore… you know what you bore me! Well let's just start a new life without each other ok".

Shinn was dumbfounded on what just Lunamaria had said, so he locked himself for a week… and decided to end his problems in an easy way.

End of Flashback 

As Shinn reminisced the past, he just can't help himself from feeling weak and useless, that the past 2 years of his relationship with Lunamaria end up with nothing. As a matter of fact, Shinn is about to ask Lunamaria for marriage, but unfortunately, Lunamaria isn't the right girl.

" If I can't be with her…my life will be useless. So I just need to do what I think is right."

Shinn drove with his scooter to the place where he always goes after an argument with Lunamaria, at the sea.

He climbed at the cliff that was about 30-35 feet, but it's a good view to watch the sunset. Shinn positioned himself to jump…"ok, at the count of three, this will be over."

"…One…"

"Two…"

"Thr… uh why can't I say it…argh"

He just can't say the last number. (Well committing suicide isn't that easy right?)

"Three?" a blond girl just said the last number. Shinn was shocked that someone was there watching him all the time. He was outbalanced when he turned around to see who was the owner of the voice, but the girl came just in time to save Shinn.

They both laid down, Shinn was above the girl. Shinn was shocked and he blushed considering their position, but the girl just smiled and said, " Hi! I'm Stellar, Stellar Loussier. And you are?"

"Uh, uhmm… yeah right, I'm Shinn Asuka"

"Well mister Shinn Asuka… would you mind, you're quite heavy you know…" Shinn felt a little awkward, Stellar just kept on smiling, but after a few seconds, she started to get serious.

"Shinn, this world is full of problems"

Stellar is like a mother telling her son not to eat too much sugar.

"There are a lot of people who are suffering from sickness, from famine, from war, but still they want to live, because they know that there's still hope…"

"Well, what's your point then, Stellar?"

"No matter how big or how small your problem is, don't solve is this way, face it and be a man…"

"You don't know what I am going through, so don't act as if you know everything!"

"I am sorry Shinn, but if you're really destined for her, she will come back…"

Shinn was surprised of what Stellar had just said. "What! How'd you know?"

"Well its all the teenagers problems" She replied with an innocent smile.

They talked all day about things that matter and didn't matter and some of there personal experiences in life. Shinn felt comfortable with Stellar. He felt like she had known her since like forever, well its like he's beginning to fall for her (A/N Wow… that's quick, hehehe) 'Wow she knows almost everything'

"Oh, it's getting late, I think I'll be on my way now, thanks Shinn"

"Wait, uhm… can't you stay for a couple of minutes… please"

"I'm sorry Shinn, but I can't. I'll just see you tomorrow, ok"

"Well ok… see you tomorrow Stellar…"

Months had passed, Shinn and Stellar are now closed friends. Shinn is now convinced that Lunamaria is not worth his love, but Stellar is. But he didn't now if Stellar is also in the same boat as he is, so the only thing to do is to ask her.

" Uhm Stellar, have you loved someone before?" Shinn asked.

"Well the truth is… I haven't"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Shinn, but there are things that must be kept unknown"

"I'm sorry too Stellar, ok just let me make it up to you, well its 6:30 in the evening so would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Well I'm a little hungry, uhm ok"

After there dinner, Shinn brought Stellar to the place where he used to go with his old friend, he brought her to the river with a big old sakura tree. Shinn and his friend used to stargaze in this place, and he thought that Stellar would certainly love the place, and this is the perfect moment to tell Stellar what he feels for her, that he loves her.

" Look at those stars Shinn, they're beautiful, thank you for bringing me here"

"No Stellar, you're way much more beautiful than those"

Shinn was shocked on what he just said, but if you started it you must finished it.

"Why thank you Shinn."

" No, what I meant is I love you Stellar" Stellar was confused did she heard him right did he just said I love you to her?

"Shinn…?"

"Yes what you heard is true, that I love you, no I love you very much Stellar, you have enlightened and comforted me in my deepest sorrows, you have…" as Shinn is about to continue, Stellar interrupted him, Stellar is so damn confused. She knows that deep inside she also has feelings for him, it's something she never felt before, it's like she is in love, in love with the man in front of her, but she knows that they can't be together, not all fairy tales ends up in happy endings.

"Stop, Shinn. You can't love me and I can't love you…"

"Why? Is this another thing that must be kept unknown?"

"Shinn, you don't understand!"

"What! How can I understand if I don't know why!"

"Shinn, I… I'm dying!" Shinn was dumbfounded on what Stellar had just said.

"Stellar, if you don't love me just…just say it ok, I can handle it, don't joke like that!"

"I wish I was joking, before we met the doctors said that I have this very rare disease and 5 months will be the remaining days of my life"

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think that we would end up like this, I am sorry, Shinn"

Shinn was so confused, he didn't know if he is more angry or afraid, afraid of loosing the only woman that he knew was destined for him, Shinn was looking at the crying figure of Stellar.

"I need to go, Shinn" Shinn was back on track again, now he knows what is in him, he is afraid.

"Stellar, wait… please don't leave just…just stay ok…"

Stellar was surprised on what Shinn had just said. Shinn is really true to his feelings for her, that he really loves her and is willing to sacrifice everything for her.

They just stayed there, they sat close to each other while Shinn's arms wrapped around Stellar's weak body.

"Stellar, I'm sorry…" Shinn broke the silence, he knew that anytime Stellar would die but still he wished that everything Stellar was going through is like a dream a dreadful dream, but it isn't. Now, all he can do is to be with her always.

"You're sorry for what Shinn?" still smiling, it seems like nothing worst will happen.

"Sorry that I can't even do something to…to help you cease the pain you're suffering" Shinn's tears began to fall, the pain that he is feeling right now can't be explain by words, the thought of Stellar is dying really increases the pain.

"Shinn, everyone dies, my time ended up early, but I know I will see you again"

Shinn hugged Stellar, he wished that time would stop spinning and that they will be like this forever.

"Shinn don't worry I will always be here…" pointing Shinn's heart.

"Shinn promised me that you would not jump off the cliff again ok. If you do that, there would be no Stellar that would come to save you" Stellar laughed.

"Well, if that's the case, than I won't" it seems like they're both happy but deep inside they're not.

"Shinn, I love you and I will always remember you…" Stellar gave Shinn a pendant, Shinn accepts it, but he fears that maybe tomorrow would be the last time he would see Stellar again. Its as if like Stellar felt Shinn's emotions.

"Don't be afraid Shinn, just promised me that you will never forget me ok."

"I promised Stellar, just wait for me…"

"Yes I will, but not now Shinn…not now"

After a week, Stellar was confined in a hospital, the doctors said that if Stellar would last for another week, it would be a miracle. Before Stellar died, Shinn gave Stellar a ring identical to his (well its like a wedding ring). Shinn is always at Stellar's side until her death, she left the world happy knowing that someone cared and loved her.

Shinn always goes to the cliff where they met and kept on remembering his one and true love… Stellar.

---------------------------------

A/N: hehehe hope you like it… its my first and sorry for the sad ending.


End file.
